Talk:Shattering Stars/Red Mage
Guide Changes Vile Elixir's are rare tagged, changes so instructions say Vile Elixir then Vile Elixir +1. Fleshed out where it said AF to be the actual AF pieces. Made most of the meds and spells used into links to the actual articles. Changed Aquilo's Staff (HQ Ice Staff) to Auster's Staff (HQ Wind Staff) where the initial author had it as HQ Wind Staff. I don't know that I agree with using Mulsum as it only restores 10 MP per use. --Drinian 18:45, 5 September 2006 (EDT) Maat Info I would like more information on Maat himself. Obviously, this is going to be varied as each character varies, however can we get ballpark estimates? I found a video on YouTube of a Elvaan RDM melee'ing Maat and winning, 1/2. http://youtube.com/watch?v=upxh-Mt69zM Raos-Sabaku 06:09, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Maat when you enter, has the following buffs: *Blink *Stoneskin *Haste *Aquaveil *Shell III or IV *Protect IV Chances are spells will NOT land when he has Blink up, so I suggest hitting him with low MP spells (no DoT) until Blink is gone, then Sleep II him, and Dispel all buffs. Also, Maat seems to have enhanced movement speed, and high resistance to Enfeebling Magic. I only landed Bind once with capped Enfeebling Magic, and HQ Ice Staff - however, I did not have any Enfeebling Magic+ gear, other then AF. RDM friends of mine have said that when the stuck Gravity, Maat still moved particularly fast. Maat's Melee- he hits Elvaan with Protect IV for 80-100+ DMG (at least he did me...) per hit. He constantly has TP for at least 3 WS, however he may or may not use them, its up to luck. I've never seen him use a WS other then Asuran Fists, which seems to have random damage. I have been hit anywhere between 20DMG to over 3000DMG from one WS. Maat's Spellcasting- he seems to favor nukes, which deal substantial damage. I highly recommend using a Lamia Mantle or Lamia Mantle +1 for the Magic Defense Bonus. Sometimes Maat will actually Gravity > nuke > bind or some such thing, then come in and WS 1-3 times in a row. --Aledacia ~ RDM Extroidinaire. 01:05, 3 August 2008 (UTC) I would like to mention that, by chance, he CAN cure himself. I can't forget seeing him do a Cure IV, and me standing there for a second stunned, I had him down to roughly 20% and had my next few casts planned.. until that happened. That second I spent, he was happy to take the time and kill me for it. It was a little over a year and a half ago. But you don't forget something like that. ~ TabbythaKat 07:53, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Spell Info As a tarutaru, it took me 6 Aero III's to kill Maat. I used a Sleep -> Gravity (never stuck) -> Bind -> Aero III -> Sleep, repeat cycle to kill him. Maat never got within melee distance of me, even when I stupidly didn't realize one of my sleeps got resisted (Bind ftw). Anyhow, I just wanted to throw out the exact number of Aero IIIs I used. They were hitting for 384 btw, none got resisted. Also, total cost spent on my winning Maat run: 10k for a melon pie +1, no meds ^_^ --Zagex 13:09, 29 September 2006 (EDT) For me, it turned out to be 7 Aero_III's for 344 damage each (2,408 total damage) so there's your ballpark estimate--Timon of Athens 03:59, 18 October 2006 (EDT) After about 5 Aero III's, he was down to *about* 15-20%. Hume M RDM69, doing about 320ish per nuke. I'd give him no more than 2,000-2,100 HP till he caves in. Yondaime86 06:15, 30 May 2008 (UTC) It took me 5 blizzard III's for a total of 2771 damage. (47 seconds) might have been 4 if he hadn't casted stoneskin.--NOiSEA 17:08, 13 January 2009 (UTC) I was Tarutaru. I did not have spider torque nor elemental torque, and used NQ Wind staff. I used a Melon Pie before entering the BC area. As soon as I got in, I ran to the edge of the arena and Sleep 2'd him. I then used Int Potion, cast stoneskin, blink, paralyze, bind, Gravity (did not land), and dispel(got rid of haste). I then used Chainspell and hit him 6 times with Aero III for 374 each till I had to Sleep 2 him again, because he had almost killed me with his chainspell. I Cure4'd myself, converted, stoneskin, blink, bind, gravity(resisted again), dispel(dispeled regen). Then used 1 Aero III to finish him.Hyakutenken 06:53, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Tarutaru here. Took six Aero IIIs for me. 354+354+345+381+381+381 = 2205 and he gave in. Kiaruru 2:43, 6 September 2010 (UTC) General I remember being unable to do this fight on another character due to the immense prep necessary. Now due to being able to get the Rhapsody in Umber key item, you can bring Trust magic after entering the battlefield. Trusts wear off if you use them before entering the circle. After entering, I wasted time buffing myself after calling Trusts. Totally unnecessary, as the Trust: Valaineral was able to hold hate, Trust: Ajido-Marujido nuked and dispelled, Trust: Kupipi kept me safe, and Trust: Abenzio pounded Maat. --Dmaps (talk) 00:57, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Just did the fight on RDM73 with blood legs on ice day... If you wonder you can kite him with the legs and he out right resists gravity on ice day... oddly a chain sleep ice 3 killed him with 510 a hit, gravity was resisted with capped enfeebling merits, torque, earring, and af body -.- easy fight aside from that, didnt even buff and won np lol Juilan 01:24, January 1, 2010 (UTC)